


Abound

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [53]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Past Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clary supports Izzy at a party.





	Abound

Clary nervously tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure it's okay that I'm here?" she asked Izzy. 

"Absolutely!" 

"But I'm not really a lesbian, I'm bi, and this is an event for lesbians." 

Izzy turned and put both her hands on Clary's shoulders. "Clarissa my love. I knew you would worry, and I specifically asked Maia if it was okay. She said it was." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Look, if it'll make you feel better, we can go ask her again right now." 

"No, that's not necessary," Clary hurried to say, stopping Izzy when she went to stand up. She took a deep breath, looking around her. There were lesbians everywhere, and it was incredible, but she did feel a bit like she didn't belong here. She wanted to back out, but she knew how important this little meeting was to Izzy, and Izzy had specifically asked for her support tonight. That was what she needed to do: focus on the fact that she was here for Izzy, the same as Jace was here for Maia so that she could actually take part instead of just working the bar. She gave a tentative smile, trying to show her encouragement through the expression. "I'm fine. You were right, this is gonna be great!" 

"That's the spirit!" Izzy cheered, giving her a quick kiss before pulling her into a hug. "If you get nervous again, you can always hang out with Jace and tell him how pretty he is." 

Clary snorted. "I'm not going to do that." 

"Strong words from the girl that was dating him a year ago." 

"Yes, and then I realized that I was only doing it to be around you, and we broke up." 

"Still..." 

Clary swat her shoulder, and Izzy's smile grew wider. "Go have fun, and if anyone asks, yes you're taken, but I don't mind if you flirt." She couldn't mind really, considering that her girlfriend did it like she breathed. 

Izzy laughed, giving her another kiss. "Thanks sweetie."


End file.
